epicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Seventy-Five
Seventy-Five is a biologically created being by Xamo. He is a "clone" of Type One and the 75th attempt to recreate him. Seventy-Five is regarded as the most brutal monster and villain in the series, due to his personality and his scale of power when compared to the heroes at the time of his introduction. History Type One was supposed to be the perfect being, but he died minutes after birth. Unable to deal with failure, Xamo tried 74 more times, and ended up with Seventy-Five. Seventy-Five would go on to serve Xamo for untold millenia. He attempted to join the Star-Force as Star-E, but ended up almost getting killed by Xamo. Seventy-Five would become Xamo's student in both fighting and science. He would develop his own tools, and even create or mutate his own minions. However, his first direct attack on the heroes came suddenly... 'First Attack' Seventy-Five decided to get payback on Deegee (formerly Demon Weegee), and Z-Demon for betraying him. He went to Epic World while they were fighting the Demon Overlord and attacked Deegee and Z-Demon. Even the Demon Overlord was no match for him, getting knocked far away in one hit. Seventy-Five attempted to destroy the planet, but Soul Weegee showed up and tried to stop the blast, only to find it was a lot stronger than he thought. Soul Weegee engaged Seventy-Five and all of the heroes (and Soul Warriors) at once, proving his absolute dominance over all of them. He killed Soul Weegee and the rest of the Soul Warriors, and left the planet, much to his master's displeasure. 'Behind the Curtains' After the attack, Seventy-Five went mostly behind the scenes, directing his minions. Some would disobey, such as Dr. Klomee and Zoom, but Seventy-Five never dealt with them directly. The Demon Weegees would prove to be his most useful and loyal minions, almost killing all of the heroes and enslaving Epic World. Seventy-Five only came out of the curtains twice during this period. Once to fight Dweegee for fun, and once to fight A-Demon, his rival, whom he assumed was dead before. Seventy-Five would spend the rest of his time training until his next attack... 'Second Attack, First Defeat' Seventy-Five relayed a message to the heroes, letting them know he would invade and kill them all in one month's time. Though the heroes trained extensively, they proved little match for Seventy-Five's fully trained body. Awesome Face in his "Ultimate Dark Form" nearly managed to defeat him, but Seventy-Five survived and they had no choice but to revive the Soul Warriors. Ultra Soul Weegee, with the help of everyone, defeated and presumably killed Seventy-Five. 'Galactic Destruction, More Curtains' Seventy-Five turned out to be alive, as Xamo created a machine to help him regenerate. Unfortunately, he came out only to fight A-Demon, who had absorbed Star-C, and A-Demon blew himself and the galaxy up. Seventy-Five and the heroes survived, with Seventy-Five saying that they would fight in a year. While the heroes were off visiting other universes, Seventy-Five was busy doing things like mutating Demon Weegee and getting the alternate universe Seventy-Fives. When the heroes returned, they had to fight through all of it. 'Final Battle' The final battle came after the heroes defeated Demon Weegee. Unfortunately for Seventy-Five, all the heroes had achieved godly status, and were above even his 100% Omega form's power. However, Soul Weegee wanted to have some fun with him first, and they fought mostly evenly. When the heroes stepped in, though, they overpowered Seventy-Five to the point of him snapping. He accessed his Ultra Rage ability (which he didn't know he had), and went far beyond his limits. Xamo stopped the fight though to explain Seventy-Five's origins before telling him and the newly introduced Type One to destroy the universe. They were both killed in a combined blast. 'Resurrection' 80 years later, some of Xamo's later creations, who were still developing when he died, came out. Hecon, Pops, The Mesh, and Squinian used technology to not only revive Seventy-Five, but fuse Type One's power into him, making him 10x stronger in any form than before. However, angered by Wegar somehow overpowering him, he tapped into a new form caused by the fusing of Type One. Zeno arrived quickly to stop him, and Seventy-Five went to see Shadora. However, while Shadora helped him, Seventy-Five still wanted to kill her and become the strongest. This didn't work. 'Revenge' The Star-Force wanted revenge on Seventy-Five, but he wanted revenge on the Next-Gen heroes. So the Star-Force fought Seventy-Five as Star-X, and then after they got defeated, he fought the Next-Gen heroes. Unfortunately for him, not only did Weegee II and Awesome Face III obtain their dark forms, but Spirit Soul Weegee showed up. Soul Weegee nearly ended Seventy-Five easily, but he used his god form + Ultra Rage to stalemate him and cause him to waste all his power in a final blast attempt. But unfortunately for him, Weegee II and Awesome Face III finished him off. He was never revived after this until the Mega void war occured 20 years prior. Techniques * = Unofficial name 'Ultra Rage' A flat multiplication of his power by five times, though causes stress on his body as it lingers on. It's only shown to be used while in his Omega, Gigapad, and God forms, it's unknown if he can't use it in previous forms or not. 'Heartbreaker'* Seventy-Five fires a small red beam that pierces an opponents heart. Killed Awesome Face Juinor and almost killed Star-C. 'Revenge Bomb'* An massive energy orb used to destroy planets. He never got to fully use this as he daydreamed it landed before even throwing it. Transformations/Alterations 75.png|Seventy-Five Seventy-Five Base.png|Seventy-Five V2 (Rarely Used) Seventy-Five Cyborg.png|Cyborg Seventy-Five 75_Yell_Ninja_Star.png|Starfish Seventy-Five 75_Lilypad_Godly.png|Unknown Multicolored form Ultimate 75 New Happy.png|Ultimate Seventy-Five Nova 75 New.png|Nova Seventy-Five Gigapad Seventy-Five.png|Gigapad Seventy-Five Gigapad Seventy-Five (Boosted).png|Gigapad Seventy-Five (Ultra Rage) Omega Seventy-Five.png|Omega Seventy-Five Omega 100% Seventy-Five.png|Omega Seventy-Five (100%) Fire Omega 100% Seventy-Five.png|Omega Seventy-Five (500%) God Seventy-Five.png|God Seventy-Five God Seventy-Five (500%).png|God Seventy-Five (Ultra Rage) Alternate Universe Counterparts Naught.png|Naught (U5) Negative_Seventy-Five.PNG|-75 (U4) Neiz.png|Neiz (U2) Tex.png|Tex (U3) Sporg.png|Sporg (U2) Fifty-Seven.png|57 (U2) Vlack.png|Vlack (U4) Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Seventy-Five